O Dia sem Fim
by darkenedroom
Summary: Dexter acha estranho o fato de Emma não ter comparecido ao encontro no final da tarde. Um dia que parecia ser simples iria mudar a vida dele para sempre.


**Título: O dia sem fim**

**Ship: Dexter e Emma (One Day)**

**Autora: Polly**

**Classificação: T**

**Advertência: A fic contém spoiler para quem não leu o livro até o final**

**Resumo: Dexter acha estranho o fato de Emma não ter comparecido ao encontro no final da tarde. Um dia que parecia ser simples iria mudar a vida dele para sempre.**

* * *

><p>"<em>É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã. Porque se você parar para pensar, na verdade não há" (Renato Russo)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 de julho de 2004 <strong>_

O céu escureceu em Londres. Quando a chuva começou de forma amena, Dexter se esquivou das gotas d'água, encolhendo o corpo na pequena escada da casa que estava para alugar, a qual ele havia combinado de ver juntamente com Emma. Não chegou a falar com ela, mas tinha deixado recado em sua caixa postal, contando sobre a casa e mandando o endereço da mesma por torpedo. Havia acertado o encontro às cinco horas. Emma ligou, mas também não conseguiu falar com ele, porém deixou uma resposta, concordando em ver o imóvel. Ela se mostrou interessada, mas avisou que chegaria atrasada uns cinco minutos. Passaram-se cinco, dez, quinze e nada de Emma chegar. Dexter olhava para o relógio e se remexia, sorrindo desconfortavelmente para a corretora, procurando se desculpar pelo atraso de sua esposa:

-Deve ser por causa do tempo... Essa chuva toda, a cidade deve estar um caos!

A mulher deu um sorriso amarelo para ele, mas depois de certo tempo, sua expressão se transformou em algo mais fechado que o clima londrino, até que, de forma seca, resolveu ir embora visivelmente irritada por não ter conseguido concluir a negociação.

A chuva agora havia virado tempestade, fazendo com que Dexter procurasse abrigo no local que estivesse mais próximo. Ele encontrou refúgio debaixo de um toldo de um café que se localizava perto da casa.

"Vamos lá, Em, cadê você?", ele resmungou para si mesmo. Emma não atendia ao telefone e nem tinha ligado para ele.

"Merda!" Dexter quase teve vontade de arremessar o seu próprio celular na parede quando notou que estava com a bateria fraca e com um sinal péssimo.

"Droga de chuva!"

Andava de um lado ao outro, olhando para a esquina, para o horizonte e para o relógio obsessivamente até que a sua falta de paciência o fez desistir do encontro. Afinal de contas, de nada adiantaria mesmo, a corretora já tinha ido embora e seria um estorvo marcar outra hora depois do furo de Emma.

Durante o caminho, Dexter se lembrou da atitude estranha da esposa naquela manhã, da decepção de Emma ao notar que mais uma tentativa de engravidar foi arruinada após dois anos tentando. Lembrou-se também das discussões absurdas que tiveram sobre política, guerras, etc, onde cada um jogou na cara do outro suas frustrações. Será que era isso que eles haviam se transformado? Dois velhos chatos que brigam o tempo todo? Será que ela ainda estava chateada? Mas depois ele se lembrou do recado dela e resolveu ouvir mais uma vez para ter certeza.

"_Oi, sou eu. Só para dizer que estou saindo agora e mal posso esperar para ver o balcão da cozinha. Devo chegar uns cinco minutos atrasada. E obrigada pela mensagem, gostaria de dizer... Desculpe pela irritação hoje de manhã e por aquela discussão boba. Não tem nada a ver com você. Só ando um pouco maluca no momento. O importante é que eu te amo muito. Certo. Lá vamos nós. Boa sorte. Acho que é isso. Tchau, meu amor. Tchau."_

Chegando a casa, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ir diretamente à cozinha para apanhar um copo. Precisava urgentemente de uma bebida, estava tenso pelo estresse de ficar esperando. Se havia algo que ele detestava era que as coisas não acontecessem do jeito que ele queria. Enquanto despejava o líquido, apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica para averiguar se Emma tinha ligado. O primeiro recado foi de Maddy, a gerente do Belleville Café, acertando os compromissos que teriam com os fornecedores no dia seguinte. O segundo recado o fez quase engasgar. Dexter ficou branco quando uma voz dizia que era para ele se dirigir ao hospital o mais depressa possível. Não informaram mais nada, apenas citaram o nome de Emma Mayhew.

Dexter dirigiu feito louco, avançando os sinais e quase provocando acidentes, até que chegou nervoso diante da recepção do hospital.

-Com licença, sou Dexter Mayhew. Ligaram para a minha casa, mas não me deram detalhes.

A moça verificou no sistema e olhou para ele com um rosto sério.

-O senhor é parente de Emma Mayhew?

-Sou o marido dela. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

-Aguarde um momento, por favor. O médico vai conversar com o senhor.

Dexter não sabia onde mais tremia o seu corpo, se eram suas pernas ou as mãos. Não demorou muito até que um doutor lhe estendeu a mão e o convidou a entrar em uma sala reservada.

-Onde está Emma? O que aconteceu com ela?

-Houve um acidente.

Ele nem deixou o médico continuar, emendando de forma alterada:

-Ela está bem? Eu quero vê-la agora!

-Senhor, eu sei que é difícil, mas é preciso que o senhor se acalme.

-Como eu vou ficar calmo se não me dizem logo o que ocorreu com ela?

Pela expressão do médico, ele soube que não eram notícias animadoras. No entanto, ele não imaginava o que estava prestes a ouvir. Enquanto o doutor explicava o que havia se passado com Emma, Dexter parecia gradualmente não captar as palavras. Não podia ser. Não era possível. Seu cérebro entrou em uma negação tão grande que o ouvido apenas escutava pedaços do relato. _"Fratura severa na coluna..."_ Silêncio. _"Ferimentos graves..."_ Ruídos de pessoas falando ao longe, no corredor do hospital, abafados pela porta fechada da sala. _"O corpo foi arremessado..."_ O suor escorria pela testa dele. _"Bateu a cabeça fortemente na beira da calçada... Traumatismo..."_

De repente, Dexter levantou-se da cadeira e exclamou em transe:

-Maldita bicicleta! Sempre digo para ela, _"Em, tome cuidado com essa coisa!"_ Mas então ela já emenda com uma pregação do tipo _"É mais saudável, Dex, além de não agredir a natureza. Essa cidade já fede, não quero contribuir a poluindo ainda mais"_ Sabe, doutor, Em sempre foi politizada, depois de lutar pelo feminismo, pela África, discutir sobre a China, sobre a guerra... hoje em dia, a causa da vez é essa onda ecológica. Onde ela está? Precisamos rir disso, quero só ver o jeito orgulhoso dela e qual vai ser a desculpa para continuar aderindo aos protestos...

Dexter ria sarcasticamente e seus olhos divagavam alheios ao que ele tinha acabado de escutar. O médico olhava para ele com pesar e de certa forma aquela atitude austera somente contribuiu para aumentar o desespero de Dexter.

-Espere... Foi muito grave?

-Senhor Mayhew, acabei de informar que infelizmente ela não resistiu, o trauma foi tão intenso que não deu tempo de prestar socorro no local, a sua esposa chegou morta ao hospital. Eu sinto muito.

Sente muito? Quem era aquele completo estranho dizendo aquilo tudo para ele? Não, ele não conseguia acreditar, precisava vê-la, só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto. Ou um mal entendido, quem sabe uma mulher que tivesse o mesmo nome de Emma? O choque foi tão grande que ele não era capaz de pensar racionalmente. De forma automática, Dexter acompanhou o médico e acreditou até o fim que se tratava de um erro. Então, ele parou diante da porta de uma sala afastada. O doutor abriu a porta primeiro, os pés de Dexter pareciam presos ao chão. Uma onda de pavor começou a subir pela espinha ao avistar ao longe o corpo sobre uma mesa. Seus olhos pouco tiveram a coragem de observar, mas ele soube que era ela somente ao ter um vislumbre de seus cabelos.

Ele não quis entrar, uma forte náusea revirou o seu estômago e Dexter simplesmente não conseguia respirar. Antes que o deixassem ter um momento de privacidade com Emma para se despedir, ele fez a única coisa que podia no momento: fugir. Sem olhar para trás, a passos largos, Dexter se enfiou pelos corredores que mais pareciam um labirinto sem fim, virando-se freneticamente ora para a esquerda, ora para a direita, até que achasse alguma saída qualquer em que ele pudesse escapar daquele pesadelo de lugar. Já era noite e, apesar das ruas estarem movimentadas, Dexter não olhava nada ao redor, caminhando rápido como se fosse uma pessoa atrasada para um compromisso muito sério. Sua mente estava completamente alheia e perdida, ele não pensava, vagando feito zumbi, frequentemente esbarrando nos transeuntes que circulavam pelas redondezas.

Tudo o que fez foi andar. Não se soube por quanto tempo; se ele parasse, seria obrigado a processar os acontecimentos trágicos daquele dia sem fim. Dexter não podia permitir que o dia acabasse porque o combinado era os dois passarem a noite juntos, jantarem talvez em casa e assistirem a um filme preguiçosamente esparramados pelo sofá. Ele até permitiria que ela escolhesse um legendado – francês ou italiano– de algum diretor Cult como um Godard, Truffaut, Fellini, mesmo que ele não conseguisse manter-se acordado ao final.

Nem um grito de um motorista nervoso por ele ter atravessado a rua sem olhar foi capaz de tirá-lo do estado de choque. Como ele não era mais tão jovem (dali a duas semanas completaria quarenta anos), seu corpo começou a sofrer a fadiga típica de quem não mais agüenta o ritmo alucinante de grande esforço físico. Se ele tinha que parar, não poderia estar sóbrio. Portanto, entrou no primeiro pub que encontrou na frente e apenas apontou para a bebida que desejava. Há um bom tempo ele não bebia tanto, não depois de ter finalmente tomado juízo. Não depois de estar em um relacionamento amoroso com Emma. Mas agora Emma não existia mais, se ele estava no inferno então não agüentaria suportar aquilo sem álcool. Tomou uma dose e várias se seguiram até que o dinheiro na carteira ficou escasso, fazendo com que o bartender obrigatoriamente deixasse de lhe servir e o expulsasse. Seria de sua natureza arranjar confusão e relutar, no entanto, ele nem tinha forças para ser o velho Dex bom de briga de outrora. A sua tristeza era tão soberana que o deixava apático. Desde o hospital, ele não havia soltado uma palavra com ninguém.

Cambaleando, ele continuava a perambular sem rumo pelas ruas, sem saber onde estava e sem querer ao menos prestar atenção ao redor. Quase pisou em um gato que pulou de repente de cima de algum telhado e ao se desviar da massa peluda e corpulenta, tropeçou em uma lata de lixo de alumínio, fazendo-a tombar e espalhar o conteúdo pela calçada. Porém não foi somente o lixo que foi ao chão, ele próprio sucumbiu, colidindo com tudo no duro concreto. A dor pelo tombo nem foi sentida, mesmo que o seu braço tenha ficado ralado por ter batido rispidamente contra o asfalto, o seu estado interior estava tão abalado que nada mais importava.

Em vez de se levantar, Dexter ficou estirado na sarjeta, parado, quieto, morto-vivo. A chuva voltou a cair, de início uma tímida garoa e depois evoluiu para algo mais forte. Foi então que ele sentiu pingos quentes em seu rosto, mas não eram da chuva, eram as lágrimas que ele se permitiu liberar como há muito tempo não o fazia. Desde que sua mãe morreu, há muitos anos, Dexter não chorava de forma tão intensa. Mas naquela época, Emma segurou a sua cabeça e o acolheu em seus braços. Agora ela não estava mais ali. E nunca mais estaria. _"Como viverei sem minha vida, como viverei sem minha alma?"_ ele se recordou da voz dela recitando as falas de Cathy e Heathcliff, quando ele mentiu para ela, dizendo que estava enfim lendo "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes", mais um dentre vários livros que ela lhe dera de presente em algum momento de suas vidas e ele não conseguira ler porque se entediava e porque não tinha figuras. Finalmente Dexter podia dizer que entendeu o livro, pois estava sentindo o mesmo que os personagens.

* * *

><p>O sol apareceu e Dexter pôde sentir os raios batendo contra o seu rosto. Ele não mais estava na rua, seu corpo residia em sua confortável cama. Abrindo o olho de maneira confusa, ele esboçou um sorriso, pensando ter sido tudo um terrível pesadelo.<p>

-Emma?

Levantou-se em um sobressalto, buscando a presença dela por todos os cantos do quarto.

-Em?

A porta se abriu e Dexter se deparou com o seu pai.

-Pai? O que o senhor está fazendo na minha casa? Espere, eu ainda estou sonhando?

-Dex, eu... eu sinto muito.

-Pelo o que?

-Dexter...

Ele olhava para o filho com compaixão, mas como nunca foi de acobertar a verdade, resolveu mexer na ferida.

-Você sabe do que estou falando.

-Não sei não. Onde está a Emma?

Uma pontada de dor de cabeça o atingiu em cheio por conta da ressaca. "Mas que merda de pesadelo que nunca acaba!" – ele pensava.

-Filho... o médico me contou o quanto você saiu desnorteado do hospital ontem. Nós ficamos muito preocupados, eu, a sua irmã, Sylvie. Aliás, eles entraram em contato com ela porque encontraram o telefone gravado no celular da Emma. Ela me deu a notícia. Procuramos você por toda a parte até que te encontramos entorpecido e totalmente bêbado. Depois, te trouxemos para cá. Ficamos profundamente estarrecidos com o que aconteceu. Dex, eu sinto muito.

Então era verdade. Emma estava mesmo morta. Dexter sentiu a garganta fechar, aquela conversa o deixara claustrofóbico, ele precisava sair e beber novamente, ainda não dava para encarar. Doía demais. Parecia que alguém tinha lhe arrancado o coração ou cortado o seu corpo ao meio. Sem dizer palavra, Dexter rumou em direção à porta do quarto e saiu em disparada, passando os olhos pelos móveis da casa e procurando a sua carteira.

-Espere, vai sair?

-Vou.

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu tenho que sair, pai. Não posso ficar aqui.

-Vai beber de novo?

-E se eu for?

-Não, não vai. Eu sei que é difícil, filho, mas você precisa aceitar a verdade.

-Não, pai, tudo o que preciso agora é de uma bebida. Você não entende? Não consigo ficar aqui sozinho nesta casa, onde Em está em todos os cantos! Não dá, simplesmente não dá...

Ao argumentar, lágrimas escorriam involuntariamente pelo seu rosto e embora ele se debatesse quando Stephen impediu a sua passagem, seu pai o abraçou fortemente e ele não teve escolha a não ser desabar em um choro desesperado. Tudo o que ele necessitava era de colo e encontrou consolo com um homem que já havia vivido essa mesma dor ao perder a sua esposa anos atrás, de maneira igualmente triste.

Dexter passou o resto do dia deitado na cama e encolhido debaixo do cobertor, apesar de estarem em pleno verão. Quase não comeu, servindo-se de pouquíssimas colheres de sopa após Sylvie, sua ex-esposa, tanto insistir, convencendo-o a fazer um esforço em nome de Jasmine, sua filha.

O dia seguinte transcorreu da mesma maneira. Para Dexter, todos os dias eram iguais e sua vida havia parado em 15 de julho de 2004. Sua única "refeição" de manhã foi um cigarro. Seu pai bateu na porta, mas diante da falta de resposta, entrou no quarto para encontrar o filho no mesmo estado, deitado com os olhos fixos no nada.

-Filho, temos que conversar. Eu sei que é cedo, que está de luto, mas... a família de Emma marcou a cerimônia para hoje a tarde.

-Eu não vou.

-Claro que vai! Você precisa ir!

-Não consigo, pai. Não quero ir.

-Você precisa parar de fugir, Dexter. Respeito a sua dor, a sua revolta, mas chega uma hora que temos que encarar os fatos.

Dexter ergueu o tronco e sentou-se na cama, olhando para o pai indignado.

-É só isso que consegue me dizer? Que eu preciso disso, preciso daquilo... Quer saber do que eu realmente preciso? Preciso da Em!

-A Emma não está mais aqui!

Ouvir em voz alta o fez estremecer. Foi como um soco no meio da cara.

-Deixe-me em paz! Por que todo o mundo não esquece que eu existo?

-Porque nós te amamos! Sei que vai ser rude o que vou dizer, mas você não é mais um moleque! Sua mãe cometeu o erro muito grave de te amar tanto que acabou criando um filho mimado além da conta e eu tenho grande parcela de culpa porque permiti que ela passasse a mão na sua cabeça e te apoiasse em todas as irresponsabilidades que você cometeu em sua vida! Todos te amamos tanto, Dex; eu, sua mãe, Emma e com isso você simplesmente não sabe lidar com situações desesperadoras como essa. Agora não dá mais para te proteger, sinto muito filho...

Dexter ouviu tudo de cabeça baixa, acuado em um canto da cama. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele decidiu responder exatamente quando o pai estava quase saindo do quarto.

-Vinte anos. Demorei quase vinte anos para me dar conta de que Emma era o amor da minha vida. Há três anos eu finalmente me toquei e consegui enxergar o que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz o tempo todo. Todos percebiam menos eu. Justamente quando tudo estava dando certo, eu estava feliz, nós estávamos bem... acontece isso! Não consigo acreditar, pai. É estúpido demais, é mesquinho! Não posso ir porque não consigo dizer adeus a Emma. Não quero me despedir dela.

-Quem disse que você tem que esquecê-la? Seria impossível. Até hoje eu penso em Alison todos os dias. Ainda separo dois pratos quando arrumo a mesa do jantar. Durmo em um lado da cama, com coisa que ela estivesse ocupando o lugar vago. Pego-me falando sozinho como se estivesse conversando com ela.

Dexter tentava enxugar o pranto com as costas da mão, se perguntando se teria o mesmo destino de seu pai, que continuava a dizer:

-Até agora te ouvi dizer "eu não posso", "eu não quero", sempre "eu". Não falo para você ir ao funeral por você, mas sim por ela. Você me disse a pouco que Emma sempre esteve ao seu lado, durante todo esse tempo, nos bons e maus momentos.

-Sim, é verdade. Até no meu casamento fadado ao fracasso com Sylvie ela foi, mesmo estando arrasada, o que eu soube somente anos depois, quando ela me contou.

-Emma merece que esteja lá. Pense nisso.

Dando um beijo no filho, Stephen saiu do quarto, deixando Dexter absorto em suas reflexões a cerca do que eles conversaram.

* * *

><p>Foi uma cerimônia triste, porém muito bonita. Emma era querida pelas pessoas, vários conhecidos dos tempos de faculdade compareceram. Tilly Killick, sua ex companheira de apartamento; Stephanie, amiga que leu o manuscrito do primeiro livro que ela escreveu e a apresentou a sua editora; até mesmo uma de suas alunas mais importantes veio e fez uma homenagem, lendo um de seus poemas. Claro que Ian, o eterno ex-namorado apaixonado estava lá.<p>

Dexter surgiu mais ou menos no meio da cerimônia e quando ele chegou, os olhos de quase todos se voltaram para ele com pesar. Ele não fez discurso, seria muito para ele suportar. Mal conseguia ficar sentado ouvindo as pessoas falarem sobre Emma; em uma tentativa de não render-se à tristeza profunda, ele voltou sua mente para o sarcasmo. Observaria o comportamento dos presentes e relataria à Emma com minúcia o que se passara.

Após os cumprimentos que recebeu dos parentes e amigos, ele foi o último a ficar. Seu pai não queria deixá-lo ir embora sozinho, mas Dexter o convenceu de que não iria fazer nenhuma besteira. Ele queria estar com a única pessoa que importava para ele: Emma. Não tinha se despedido dela no hospital e nem cogitava a idéia de deixar Emma para trás. Quando ninguém mais estava por perto, ele sentou-se sobre a grama do cemitério e começou a conversar como se ela estivesse ali.

-Viu como estava a Tilly Killick? Toda arrumada, usando roupa de grife. Quem diria, Em, lembra-se como ela era em 1988? Cabelo colorido, tachinhas nas calças de couro, bem estilo new wave. A propósito, Em, você devia ter cobrado a grana que ela te deve. O Ian estava arrasado, coitado. Coitado nada, nunca gostei dele mesmo, ainda bem que você não se casou com ele! O Callum está cada vez mais gordo e como ele suava! Quase ri quando ele tendeu a cabeça para frente, cochilando enquanto o padre passava o sermão.

Um silêncio se fez presente e então Dexter continuou:

-Prometi prestar atenção em todos os detalhes e comentar contigo depois, mas... Poxa Em, não consigo. Você é a dramaturga aqui, não sei fazer um monólogo. Geralmente os comentários sarcásticos ficavam por sua conta.

Dexter coçou a cabeça e logo em seguida resolveu deitar-se no chão, olhando para o céu um pouco nublado. Depois, fechou os olhos e mentalizou a figura de Emma deitada ao seu lado. Imaginou tão intensamente que pareceu sentir que ela estava realmente ali, os dois estando de mãos dadas e compartilhando a quietude do lugar.

-Mas que droga, Em! Eu queria tanto te beijar. Por que não dei um beijo estilo cinematográfico em você, antes de sairmos naquela manhã, super mal-humorados? Eu sou mesmo um idiota e você deve estar rindo da minha cara neste exato momento. Quero te pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto. Quase vinte anos! Se tivesse percebido antes, teríamos passado mais tempo juntos. Ou teríamos matado um ao outro, quem sabe? Três anos, Em. Nem deu para começar a te chamar de "benhê"! Quem vai caçoar de mim, quando eu arrancar à força cada fio de cabelo branco terrível que aparecer? Sinto sua falta, amor. Esse mundo ficou muito chato sem você.

Antes que desatasse a chorar, Dexter enxugou algumas lágrimas teimosas que haviam escapado anteriormente e decidiu que essa melancolia não combinava com eles. Dex e Em. Em e Dex. Não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava, no entanto, desejava que seria para sempre dessa forma. Dex e Em. Em e Dex. 4ever, como quase escreveram quando tinham vinte e poucos anos na coluna de pedra no topo da colina Arthur's seat, em Edimburgo.

-Bem, está ficando tarde e vai chover daqui a pouco. No dia de São Swithin choveu muito, o que significa que os próximos quarenta dias vão ser iguais. Quer saber, a partir de agora vou considerar o dia 15 de julho como o dia de Emma Morley Mayhew e não de São Swithin. Prometo pensar em você neste dia... Com coisa que não fosse pensar também nos outros dias... E prometo fazer algo bem legal todos os anos nesta data, acho que é isso que você gostaria que eu fizesse.

Dexter sentou-se novamente na grama para se despedir de Emma.

-Adeus, Em.

Fez uma pausa e emendou:

-Não vai responder? Queria tanto ouvir a sua voz!

Ele lembrou-se da mensagem que ela tinha deixado para ele no celular e a acessou mais uma vez, atentando-se principalmente na parte em que ela lhe disse adeus:

"_Tchau, meu amor. Tchau."_

Assim, Dexter Mayhew ergueu o corpo, sacudiu algumas folhagens que grudaram em sua calça e soltou um suspiro profundo antes de dar o primeiro passo, o mais difícil, o que o faria seguir em frente e encarar a vida adulta sozinho, sem Emma, pela primeira vez. Afinal, como diria seu pai, era preciso crescer.

**FIM**


End file.
